Deal with it
by oyabun
Summary: Famous!AU. Arthur and Yao had agreed to marry both their oldest sons that have been causing them a lot of trouble lately, hoping they could fix each other. Read on how they met and watch how their love grows into something strange. Ameripan AmericaxJapan
1. Adventure START!

**HELLO EVERYONE *TWIRLS AROUND* **

**I have thought about yet /another/ story where everyone is set in an AU where everyone is famous and rich. Yes I love characters who can just wave their money around and all those posh things- *SLAPPED***

** its an AMERIPAN story. So if you don't like Ameripan, don't read it. Also don't review telling me I should change the pairing. *squints at you guys***

* * *

I'm going to tell you the story of two people. One of them, goes by the name Iggy. But his real name is Arthur Kirkland. Arthur is a famous actor who acted in several award winning movies and he's beginning to direct and produce his own movie that's coming out next winter. How exciting.

The second person is Yao Wang, owner of the most popular technology brand named GEN, short for Genius. They got famous when they released their 'smartest smart phone worldwide' called 'EXP for Experience'. He's also made some of the most useful apps for phones and is the owner of the popular animation industry in Japan.

They both have beautiful sons and daughters that still /live/ with them due to being close. Their children both had wonderful lives and jobs. Yao Wang and Arthur Kirkland had everything right in their lives.

No problems would ever come into their family.

You think so don't you?

Nope.

Yao Wang and Arthur Kirkland both had one very big problem. Well, it wasn't THEIR problem its was more like… their first sons problem.

Alfred Jones one of the players in the worlds most famous football teams. He has sport cars, summer homes in other countries and any women he wants. His problem? Alfred's the kind of guy who would go out and take a women home for a one night stand. Its more like an addiction now more then ever. His father is worried about him due to the fact he doesn't handle his alcohol very well either. He goes out partying and sometimes doesn't even remember the name of the woman he slept with.

Kiku Honda is a voice actor for the popular anime Brother Complex, based on Sherlock Holmes but with a cute brother complex twist. It drives fans insane because of the complicated relationship between the siblings and their constant cliffhangers. It was named 'Anime of the Year' in Anime TV and most of the official anime websites online. Kiku was also a model for an anime magazine. His problem? He won't socialise, he won't come out of his room, and he's almost never seen without Abel by his side.

It doesn't seem to bad doesn't it?

Wrong again. You're terrible at guessing.

Due to both of them being quite the 'trouble' in their families, Arthur had heard that Yao was having a hard time with his eldest son and decided to call him for a meeting one day.

"This better be good Arthur Kirkland. I have a meeting in America in a few hours." Yao looked at the orange on the plate before reaching for one and peeling it open. His second eldest son, Im Yong Soo, had accompanied him since Kiku refused to exit his house.

Arthur shook his head. "I promise you it won't take long Yao." his youngest son Matthew Williams was there. Unfortunately, Alfred was missing this evening. Again.

"Aiyaa, your eldest son is such a wreck. I saw him on the television this morning being escorted by the police out of that club." Yao waved his hand around, that was holding an orange before popping it into his mouth.

"Yes well, I haven't heard anything about your eldest son. Its like he's missing!" Arthur shot back, causing Yao to choke on his orange. Yong Soo patted his father on the back before Yao lifted his head from the table.

"I have you know that Kiku is perfectly safe in the house aru! At least he doesn't go out and give himself away to everything that moved!" Yao insulted causing Arthur's expression to darken and then that's when something snapped in both of them.

"Why you little-!" Matthew's eyes widened before placing a hand on his father's shoulder. Arthur snapped his head to look at his son and Matthew gave him a disappointed look. Then the englishman calmed a little and sat straight.

"T-that wasn't why I called you here though." Arthur cleared his throat. "I called you here to talk about marriage."

Yao raised a brow at Arthur. "I think you both know we're in happy relationships and have wonderful sons and the fact I'm not interested in you Arthur. I mean I know I'm irresistible and all but you're too old for me-"

"Not us idiot!" Arthur blushed and face palmed. "Our sons, Alfred and Kiku."

Yao and Yong Soo's mouth became little 'o's and they stared at Arthur. "Wait, marrying MY precious Kiku to your son?" Yao looked a quite unwilling to give his precious son away to….opium freak's son.

"What are you planning to gain from this?" Yao squinted at Arthur and folded his arms. Yong Soo texting his manager from under the table, and then excusing himself when she called him.

"N-Nothing!" Arthur waved his hands infront of him. "I just thought that it would be good for them both! Alfred could learn to stick to one partner and Kiku could probably learn to become social through Alfred's influence." Yao's eyes widened in shock when Arthur said that. Of course the englishman noticed.

"Alfred has good friends! Just… He doesn't have the best way to release stress." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. Yao raised a brow at that sentence.

"Aiyaa you're so strange Arthur, but I will keep it in mind. Let us see if Kiku and your Alfred will get along before we decide they're good for each other." He sighed and rubbed his head before standing up from his seat and Arthur stared at the chinese man.

"Right now I have to go. I'll ask my daughter to get Kiku ready to come over to England to meet you and your family." Yao says walking towards their door, Arthur trailing him and nodding, actually quite happy that his plan worked.

"We're looking forward to him! I promise they'll be perfect for each other." Arthur opened the door for Yao like a gentleman. Yao looked at him with a bored look.

"He better." Yao said before walking to the car that has been waiting for him in the parking lot with his son leaning against it before their driver drove away. Arthur closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Mattie call your brother!" Arthur said flopping himself onto the couch and then looking at the magazines his sons sometimes puts there and then looks at the cover of the japanese magazine oddly.

There was a girl with short black hair with brown eyes wearing a white lolita dress holding a cream umbrella by her side, a teacup in her dainty looking hands and sitting next to her sat a boy with jet black hair and similar brown eyes holding his tea cup with one hand and looking elsewhere. The background was a rose garden at a beautiful garden table which had a teapot and macaroons stacked onto each other creating a little tower.

Arthur raised his eyebrow and then flipped through the magazine. How did Alfred even read this? Everything is in another language!

* * *

**HAHAHA OKAY EVERYONE IS OOC I HATE THIS OKAY **

***CRIES AND LIES ON THE FLOOR* **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**I MEAN-**

**ITS GOING TO BE INTERESTING FOR ME AT LEAST *KICKED* **

**I'll update this sooner then the other stories cause I kinda like the idea of this one best. **


	2. And then they meet--

**UPDATING VERY SOON LIKE I SAID**

***TWIRLS* **

**WHAT ALFRED DOESN'T KNOW IS THAT HE STARES AT HIS FIANCE ALMOST EVERYDAY IN THAT MAGAZINETHATHEDOESN'TKNOWHOWTOREAD-**

OH AND UM  
WARNING: MENTIONS OF PRUCAN [ PRUSSIA x CANADA ]

***SHRUGS* I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

* * *

Kiku was fiddling with his thumbs. He didn't feel so good ever since he got off that plane and set foot into England.

Well actually, he didn't feel so good ever since he set foot outside his house. His younger sister, Wang Xiao Mei, wanted to meet her friend in England, so she agreed to company Kiku to his future spouse's house.

Xiao Mei was smiling as the limo took them to the mansion. Kiku on the other hand looked like he was going to throw up. When his sister noticed, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder causing him to look at her.

"You'll be fine Kiku! They'll love you!" she beams and he clutches his stomach.

"But what if they don't love me? W-what if I disappoint otou-san!" Kiku looks at Mei, lightly panicking about the awkward situation. It was bad enough that Yong Soo was the one who told them over the phone, but Yao agreeing to marry Kiku to another man?

Surely he read yaoi and yuri, but he was not homosexual! Well… maybe. Kiku didn't explore his sexuality that much and being honest he hasn't explored at all. He barely knows his neighbourhood by heart.

"Onii-san." Xiao Mei called with a tired voice. Kiku's head snapped towards her.

"We've been here for almost 10 minutes. Can we please get out of the car now." Xiao Mei pointed at the mansion and saw the limo driver taking out their bags from the trunk.

"O-Oh! Yes of course. We… wouldn't want to be… be…" Kiku really couldn't think at the moment. The nervousness and panic was coming to him and Mei walked towards the house and ringing the doorbell.

Kiku clutched the hem of his shirt and slowly walked towards his sister and the door was opened by an adorable man with strawberry blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Kiku's heart jumped for a second as he smiled.

"Oh. You must be Wang Xiao Mei and Kiku Honda. My dad told me you were coming. I'm Matthew William." he said soft spoken and gentle, shaking Xiao Mei's hand and then turning to Kiku to shake his hand.

Kiku stared at it for a moment, heart starting to beat at a regular pace and he bowed at Matthew. "Its nice to meet you. Please take care of me." he said really quickly and then stood straight again. His sister looked at him and then at Matthew, who only smiled.

"Of course we will. Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Oh no. I have to go soon. Bella might be waiting for me." she smiled and waved at Matthew and Kiku. "We'll be back in a week Kiku! No pressure."

They both watched as the limo drove off, she winded down the window and continued waving. 'She is so young and energetic.' Kiku thought before going into the house.

Matthew turned to look at Kiku and smiled. "I'll show you about the house. Its rather large since dad extended it a few months ago." Kiku nodded timidly before trailing Matthew like a lost puppy, only nodding whenever Matthew told him something.

Meanwhile-

"Daaaad! I can't believe you did this." Alfred whined as he held a newspaper in his hand. The front headlines were 'Alfred Jones finally settles down [ for now ]. News about how everyone's favourite football player is getting engaged.' page 3 for more information.

"Its good for you." Arthur says while walking around his studio. He was looking around for the director of that movie he stars in about his lines. It doesn't really suit his character, so he wanted to know if there was something he could change. "Don't act like a big baby Alfred."

"But dad you didn't even engage me to a curvy female supermodel!" Alfred complained and waved his hands around, still holding the newspaper. Arthur stopped on his tracks and raised a brow and gave him the 'don't judge before you see' look. Alfred stopped walking as well and looked at his father.

"Alright, I at least deserve to know who I'm being engaged to!"

"Well, he's Yao Wang's son. That's one thing." Arthur rolled up his script and whacked his son's head. "Now go home! He must be there by now."

"You engaged me to a dude. DAD. Dad that is not cool I'm not a homosexual!" Alfred watched his father approach the cameramen asking where the director is.

"You're not? Could have fooled me. You buy so many magazines with boys on it. Especially those Japanese ones you just buy for the pictures."

Alfred's face grew a little red at that. "I buy it cause I want to know if the new season of Brother Complex is out. It doesn't mean I'm homosexual for gods sake." he continued to trail behind his father. Arthur gotten pretty good at tuning out his son after all these years.

"Daaad cancel this engagement thing! Its super weird! Besides none can tie down the hero! He's got things to do, places to visit! People to save!" Alfred was persistent, Arthur gave him that. But there was no chance he was taking this thing back.

Arthur would normally agree with his son, but not today. He desperately NEEDED to get his son to be mature instead of a 10 year old in a 24 year old body. "You can do your idiot hero things with your new husband. Now go or I'll call security."

Alfred raised a brow at his dad. "You wouldn't dare call security on me. I'm your son!"

"SECURITY!" "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'M GOING!"

"He's such a drama queen I swear." Alfred mumbled, still angry about the sudden engagement. What did this guy even look like? What if he was a villain! Or this guy could be a complete fake. He could be a demon! Or worst, he could be British. Or really ugly. The possibilities are endless when being engaged without your consent.

"Mattie the hero is home!" Alfred called out and walked towards the living room to see his japanese magazines laying around on the table. He blushed when he recalled what his dad said. Picking a couple of them up he looked at the covers.

A bunch of them were of a really cute Japanese girl and is always accompanied by a cuter Japanese boy. They both had black hair, eyes that looked like melted chocolate and skin as white as snow.

'I wish I was engaged to this guy instead of some overly mysteriously evil feeling guy. It practically already REEKS of evil in my house.' Alfred thought before bringing them to his room and throwing the magazines onto his bed before the guy that he was engaged to comes over and rips them or something.

He heard something in the kitchen. "Mattie?" He called out.

"In the kitchen Alfred!" he heard his brother's voice call back. Alfred made his way there to see his brother making pancakes.

"Pancakes? In the afternoon?" Alfred sat on one of the bar stools. "Are you serious?"

"Says the person who practically eats hamburgers like his life depends on it." Matthew shot back. He grew up with Alfred his whole life. He's got to pick up on the sarcasm sometime.

"So where is this guy." Alfred says in a low voice, so only Matthew could hear him. His brother raised a brow. "You mean Kiku? He's in the bathroom."

"Oh great. _Kiku_ is using our bathroom. What is this guy even like anyway? Does he reek of evil and does he have a really evil voice?" Alfred asked suspiciously. "Or does he eat evil for breakfast and steal candy from children?"

Matthew gave his brother a 'you're-so-dramatic' look. "Kiku is actually really nice. He's a little reserved though."

"Reserved like Shy reserved or reserved like HIDING SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS RESERVED!" Alfred stood from his chair and pointed an index finger at Matthew who was pouring maple syrup all over his finished pancakes.

"Reserved like shy reserved." Matthew says. "Here he comes now." Matthew looked up from his plate of pancakes.

Alfred was about to turn around until he heard a soft attractive voice. "I'm sorry I took such a long time. I got lost on the way out."

"Its alright Kiku. You'll be living here now so you'll get used to it." Alfred turned to see a black haired male at his doorway. His frame was small and he was short compared to Alfred or Matthew. He had smooth looking skin Alfred has ever seen, quite like a woman.

"Oh Kiku, this is Alfred. Alfred, meet Kiku." Matthew got in between the two. Kiku looked up at Alfred's ocean blue eyes and he stared back into warm pools of chocolate.

'Holy shit.' Alfred thought as he looked at Kiku up and down. 'Did my wish come true because the adorable model from my magazine was standing right in front of me.'

"W-what?" Kiku looked a little taken back. Alfred shut his mouth. He didn't realize he said that out loud, but he doesn't regret he did because then Kiku's face grew a light shade of red. "You have HoneyBee magazines?"

"Is that what it's called? Its all in Japanese so I don't really… know." Alfred scratched the back of his head. Matthew sat at the bar table nearby and ate his pancakes, wildly amused at Alfred's change in attitude. Kiku was really something.

"Oh? Really… I wouldn't… mind translating it to you? If you want." Kiku suggested. Alfred's face genuinely lit up like a lightbulb. "Since it would be quite a shame if you couldn't understand any of it."

"Really? That would be so awesome! Wait right there! I'll be right back!" Alfred darted out of the kitchen and was soon out of sight. Kiku went over to Matthew who was just smiling.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about Kiku. Alfred is into japanese things."

"Aha… young people these days though…" Kiku thought about it. Alfred had such a bright look on his face before he left the room. It scared Kiku to be honest. How was he suppose to keep up with a terribly energetic person like Alfred.

"You speak about us like you're old Kiku. You look perfectly young though. How old are you anyway?" Matthew asked before offering Kiku a pancake, which he declined.

"I'm 26 this year." "See you're not that old! Besides you could pass for a 17 year old if you want." Matthew looked at Kiku's fashion sense before looking back at Kiku. "Actually, you look 17 already." this guy really did look like he just appeared from a fashion shoot.

"Thank you for the compliment Matthew-san but I really am concerned about-"

"Here! I got a bunch of them so I don't have to make too many journeys back to my room!" Alfred set the magazines down onto the table in the living room. Kiku stared at the piles of magazines the American brought. Alfred made himself comfortable on the sofa and Kiku joined him.

"I suppose we better get started." Kiku looked at the mountains of magazines before taking one from the top.

It was nearly 11pm when Arthur came home from work. He refused to leave the set until he got the lines perfect, so his manager told the security to get him out of there asap. He quietly got into the house knowing Matthew was a light sleeper when his husband wasn't around since the german was having his own modelling going on in Amsterdam.

'The light in the living room is still on?' Arthur quietly walked towards their living room and saw his son and the japanese on his couch. Alfred had one arm wrapped around Kiku and Kiku was using Alfred's shoulder as a pillow. They were close together, magazines were surrounding them as they slept peacefully.

Arthur's expression softened at the sight and decided to dim the lights a little bit more. It seems Matthew had already placed a blanket over the two of them. As he made his way to the kitchen he accidentally stepped on the magazine and took a look at the cover. Oh no. Alfred would get really mad if he found out that his dad ruined his precious magazine.

Picking it up he looked at the cover closer. The male on the cover looked exactly like…

Arthur immediately held the magazine up and looked at the image and then at the sweet looking boy asleep next to his son. 'Well looks like Yao owes me an apology.' Arthur thought before putting the magazine away.

* * *

**Ughhh I took so much time to write this. Hopefully I can get to the parts where Kiku and Alfred act like an old married couple within 2 - 3 more chapters. I really want to write those I have so many ideas for it already!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if you thought anyone was ooc or anything.**


End file.
